doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yuri/Poems/@comment-36229211-20180720225752/@comment-5952365-20180731021240
@Cheeseskates Glad you noticed and hopped on, since it seems pretty safe to call you the head Admin rn. LucarioCreepy has been very immature, so I find no need to be nice to them, as they are the Mod and it was pretty much they're only job to be, well, nice, respectful and mature. Instead, they opted out for basically "MY OPINION IS RIGHT, shut up", which I will not tolerate from a Mod, especially being the only one in the thread previously. I am a person who does not tolerate bad behavior from staff, as you and RoseSnow have probably noticed by now tbch. I'm not saying anything about them being a bad person, solely and only about their Staff position, I could not care less if they were just a usual editor, but they aren't. They were the only person in Staff position on this thread, and therefore, they should reflect that in some way, aka just being a nice, normal person. It is not to discredit their character, I don't care about how they are as a person, I care that they're being a bad Mod. They began with a dismissive, belittling attitude, you can expect some rightful anger and aggression from that. As with "Gish Galloping", I've never actually heard of that one XD XD Not gonna lie. It sounds funny tho :P However, my arguments are not "focused on overwhelming one's opponent with as many arguments as possible" I just tend to write down all my thoughts into one comment, which is why I call them novels, being so long, and why I edit them so often. It's not my focus nor intent to overwhelm anyone, I just kind of go crazy with every scenario, like I do on every thread and comment, plus I like to provide as much evidence as possible when I'm talking about something. As for "without regard for accuracy or strength of the arguments." That's just not true ;n; I put WAY too much accuracy (/strength, Ig) for my arguments, I take a lot of time to write them, I really care way too much about them tbh..But they have a lot of thought and effort put into them, which is again why it's so ignorant when the literal only Mod is like "NOPE. Shut up, 100% fact." I want to make a separate point about this: "Do not make "-_-" emojis or similar, don't italicize or bold any comment." Would it have made a difference if the emoji would have been positive, like a smile? Probably so, right? That's biased, then. There's no reason that we can't use emojis or italics/bold, Lucario began with them, but I don't care, I use them all the time and I feel it is unfair to be told you can't, even in an argument. I use them for highlighting points and making emphasis. The same with all cap words, it isn't "yelling" when I read (or write) it, it's emphasis so it sticks out. It isn't doing any harm and is the User's choice, I really can't see a reason not to use them, which is why I still do. But neither mine nor LucarioCreepy's comments were disruptive, inappropriate, off-topic (it was still about DDLC and this Wiki), nonsensical or malicious. I wouldn't call it malicious, anyway, just rude and ignorant. I know doing it without a reason and to excess would be, but I don't see how it's either of those. LucarioCreepy was counterproductive, like refusing to accept that it is not "100% fact" and can be disagreed with, but neither of us were libelous or personally attacking, even if LucarioCreepy was trying to make it sound that way in the end. So, I don't believe either of us were expressing gross incivility, and my comments, at the least, had a clear point and purpose. I also don't see hypocrisy, with either of us :/ However, I absolutely do not see any of this from LucarioCreepy: "Amending to this dotpoint, comments are encouraged to have a point and purpose. For example, asking an interesting question to be answered with a discussion or answer is a productive comment." (Again, bolding for it to be highlighted/easily spotted (especially for me XD XD).) I do not believe Lucario was formal, accepting of other viewpoints or willing to agree to disagree, such as dismissing it to "you can have your headcanon" when it's a canon fact. I believe I was critical and welcoming, but I do not believe LucarioCreepy was welcoming nor "set the environment correctly", as they should have, being the only Mod on the thread. I really hope you talk to LucarioCreepy in further detail about this, because I believe they've been inappropriate as a Moderator and given that they replied very immaturely with a "k" shows that they are not willing to change, learn, grow or see things any different than their preferred way. I will not hold their hand and spoon feed them, I already showed them how they were being immature and inappropriate as a Moderator and they refused to be in any way acceptable or mature, especially to other people's thoughts about this subject. They should be disciplined and corrected, "K" is not acceptable as Moderator, and further cements their bad faith. Also shown by the fact that they completely ignored you, the Admin, which is just blatant disrespect. So again, I really hope you pull them to the side and give corrections. I'm always willing to talk on my Message Wall about anything and everything, so don't hesitate if you want to talk to me further as well, I'm always listening for criticism and willing to discuss what I say and do, with Admins. Now, I know you said: "I expect to not see this kind of comment chain again past the time I have posted this comment." However, I don't know where else to reply other than here T.T Also, I saw something else in the rules that I wanted to bring up, but it is absolutely irrelevant to this thread, soooooooo...Do I go on your Wall on a new thread, reply to our first one, write it here anyway, ooooooorrr...? I don't know what to do QnQ Because I don't want to write a new comment on the first thread on my Wall because you already told me that you'll reply to it later, so I don't want to bump it and bug you more. Unless you say that I should :S Idk, I imagine you don't want to keep talking here because it's incredibly long now, but I'm not sure so I'll post it here for now rn, which I hope isn't wrong and doesn't make you mad ;n; But seriously, where do I go otherwise? (I hate comments and comment threads being so long on articles, it looks untidy and really ugly so plz give me somewhere else, PLEASE) Also, I can edit and erase the part of this comment to you if you want me to copy and paste it somewhere else like your Wall or our thread because it just makes it even longer tbh and I can move it if you want. Just say the word, I don't mind and it's no hassle :d (Also I had to edit your name because I always get it wrong ("cheese'stakes'"), I'm sure you saw it, and I am so sorry TnT) At the end of the day, maybe Yuri just spilled some apple juice while she was writing her poem �� It is possible, but because of the context I think it's more likely that it's actually urine stains. She says stuff like "this poem has my scent" (I don't recall the actual line) :P Well, my go-to perfume is Nina Ricci because of its apple scent: maybe Yuri's perfume tastes are similar to mine? I think I found the most wholesome explaination of that stain! �� Omg XD XD That's actually kind of cute to think about, tbch :P XD You know, minus the blood..^^; The scent thing honestly just proves the sexual thing, which is already canon, soooo. Whatever, it's canon.